Logbook
by Reira-Layla
Summary: Little scenarios of the Straw Hat crew. No pairings, just nakamaship and funny moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the characters belong to me, they're created (and therefore property) of Eiichiro Oda. No money's being made with this._

Despite the calmness of the sea surrounding them, one of Zoro's eyes opened the slightest bit. It was an instinct, something he had to do once every little while because no one really knew what might happen with someone like _him_ around. As reckless as the captain was, he couldn't stay mad at him, it only took for those eyes to look at him pleadingly to melt all his anger away and accept his apology without even questioning its honesty.

He'd been right, he hadn't even opened both eyes and he was already running for the ship's border and throwing himself after that rubber-like man they had for captain AND the doctor aboard, the reindeer with the blue nose that had tried to do just the same as he was now.

_Fucking annoying, reckless twigs_, the swordsman thought as he dived into the waters to retrieve the both of them and let the love cook take care of Chopper while he grabbed for the other rope and was pulled back up and onto the dock of the Merry Go, throwing the captain on the dock and pushing at Luffy's swollen and full belly almost lazily. He would never get used to this and although his indifferent expression, he cared wholeheartedly for their captain's safety to the point that he didn't even care if he had to get his clothes all soaked of either water or blood for him to keep the boy from getting way too hurt.

It didn't took long for the 'witch that raises the debt that shouldn't even exist' to approach the teenager and smack his head repeatedly as her words spill out. "You. Reckless. Idiot. What the HELL were you thinking walking onto the rail of the ship?"

"'m sowwy. 'wasn't mau intention to fawl," Luffy said, lips swollen from such a scolding beating, yet it didn't prevent him from grinning from ear to ear as his eyes locked with the green haired man as the man huffed and went back beside his katanas to try and get some more sleep.

"I told you," Usopp chimed as he grabbed for his rope again.

A day inside of the Going Merry was never calm. You should fear the day nothing happened in it because that would mean that someone had got rid of Monkey D. Luffy and replaced him with someone else.

"Sanji! Food!" A loud clank sound could be heard into the kitchen.

"You'll have to wait, food's not ready yet!" the blond yelled back as he mumbled something that sounded like 'I can't cook under this pressure, I want to do it right so Nami-swan praises my cooking skills'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:** _I wanna thank everyone that took some time to read the first chapter. Specially to Emaschi for the wonderful review. Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the last one. Enjoy!_

As always, someone from the Marines had to show up. Usopp in charge of the cannon, Nami instructing Chopper on the helm of the Merry Go to avoid any direct impact as the blond cook, the first mate and the captain kept repelling their enemies' attacks with feet, arms and swords.

At some point, Luffy grabbed at the main mast with one hand as the other stretched to wrap around both Sanji and Zoro. "That can't be good," the swordsman said, fearing the moment the other hand started to stretch out and finally let go to propel the three of them up and out of the Going Merry to land right in the middle of the Marines' ship- all except the green haired man and the Straw Hat captain that ended up crashing into the other's ship's door.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" All of the Marines took one step back as they surrounded the three invaders of the ship, well aware of the crew members' fame. It was obvious that even though they outnumbered them, they would overpower them.

"Luffy! I'm going to…" the swordsman swore, being cut-off by the black haired teen that was retrieving his beloved treasure from the dock's floor.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, Zoro!" he laughed sheepishly as he set his hat back where it belonged.

"Well, there's no other way, huh?" Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette as he looked around as if calculating how many were there. "I'll get the ones at my left. Get yours."

"Alright!" the captain grinned as he made his arm roll back and forth as if getting ready. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

The rare moments where they were alone- no matter where they were- in which Zoro knew something bothered his captain, the only thing he would do was be there beside him, giving him the strength he, somehow, knew the other needed.

"Hey, Zoro." The green haired man's eyes turned towards him. He didn't need to ask, Luffy knew he had his full attention, "I'm glad to have you with me." And that grin was enough to almost, _almost_, bring a smile on the Pirate Hunter's lips, instead he just groaned and his hand rubbed the other's head over his straw hat.

"Mind your business, Captain," Zoro answered, making Luffy's grin become even wider.

Were those moments the ones they cherished, enjoyed. In the silence of the guard's nest, at ungodly hours of the night while in vigilance duty. Luffy used to climb there just to 'keep him company' even though he didn't need it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luffy!" The roar echoed through all the ship as the rubber-like man stiffened on the spot for a split second and tried to sneak to the other side of the ship tip-toeing, finding himself unable to move not even an inch as his vest was being pulled from behind.

Slowly- with his ears down and the tail between his legs, as if he was a little puppy busted doing something he shouldn't- the Straw Hat Captain turned his head to find the source of him being unable to even move from where he was. "Ah, Sanji! Yo!" he utterly said, raising one of his hands as if greeting him.

"You… How did you get to open the goddamn fridge!" The cook was clearly pissed. This was the third morning he'd found the leftovers of a night raid and he knew very well who the responsible was: the one he had between his hands right now.

"I dunno what you're talking about," the rubber man said under his breath, avoiding the other's eyes.

"Luffy! Those were our last supplies 'til the next island!"

Everyone sighed and Nami, being Nami, got closer to the both of them and smacked their captain in the head. "Idiot!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange to have Luffy all quiet and still; seated on the floor, legs crossed and hands onto his knees. His hat slightly pulled forward and hiding his eyes. It was then when his crew had to wonder what was going on through his head.

Zoro lay before him, the bandages covering his body as a thin blanket was sprawled on him as he slept.

Everyone wondered what the Straw Hat Captain would think if he knew what Zoro had done to save his life, but no one could guess that he, somehow, knew.

It was something he'd sworn would never happen. He had promised this to the swordsman and, in some way, he knew that it was his entire fault. He had not only failed his First Mate but the rest of his crew. He'd let his guard down after having defeated the Shichibukai Gecko Moria and because of this, he almost lost one of the most important mates to him.

"You know, Zoro… Brook has joined the crew. We have a musician!" His voice was so serious, so sad despite the soft smile on his face. "I've always told you how much I wanted one. Zoro, why don't you wake up so we can celebrate together?"

No one really dared to step closer to the both of them. They knew that their captain needed to be left alone with the swordsman and no words could actually cheer him up. The only thing that would bring their hyper, reckless captain was Zoro opening his eyes, look at him in annoyance and tell him off with some kind of harsh dismiss that would bring that huge, sheepish grin back into the teenager's lips. Even a brief 'Shut up, Captain' would do if it came from the mosshead.

"Luffy… Shut up already and go annoy the love cook for some meat."

The rubber-like man pushed his hat back and grinned widely. "Sanji! Food!"


End file.
